Nocebo
= Noceboedytuj = Nocebo (łac. będę szkodzić) – negatywne, niepożądane objawy zjawiska zwanego placebo1. Efekt nocebo, czyli różne objawy uboczne (np. nudności, wymioty, bóle głowy, senność, bezsenność, drętwienia, świąd skóry, tachykardię, biegunkę, wysypkę czy obrzęki) najczęściej wywołane są przez negatywne nastawienie pacjenta do terapii, czy też nieakceptowany przez niego wygląd leku. Po raz pierwszy terminu reakcja nocebo użył Walter Kennedy w 1961 roku2. Niektórzy badacze uważają, że śmierć w wyniku magii voodoo może być przypadkiem efektu nocebo3. Efekt nocebo jest również odwrotnością placebo - jak przekonanie o pozytywnym działaniu specyfiku może pomóc tak negatywne nastawienie (czy uleganie negatywnej sugestii) może zwiększać czy powodować objawy chorobowe np. doktor Arthur Barsky wykazał 4, że w 97 procentach objawy alergii na penicylinę okazywały się w rzeczywistości efektem nocebo. Na efekt nocebo bardziej narażone są osoby ze skłonnością do depresji, lęków i hipochondrii oraz podatne na wpływ negatywnej sugestii. Przypisy # Skocz do góry↑ M. Porta, A Dictionary of Epidemiology, Oxford University Press, Oxford, 2008, ISBN 978-0-19-531449-6 # Skocz do góry↑ W.P. Kennedy. The nocebo reaction.. „Med World”. 95, s. 203–205, 1961. PMID: 13752532. # Skocz do góry↑ Pilcher, H. The science of voodoo: How your mind can make you sick. New Scientist, 202, 15-18, 2009. # Skocz do góry↑ Barsky AJ, Saintfort R, Rogers MP, Borus JF.: Nonspecific medication side effects and the nocebo phenomenon (ang.). JAMA, 2002-02-06. 2013-03-06. Bibliografia| edytuj kod * Piotr Kossobudzki: Nocebo, czyli chorzy z przekonania (pol.). Przekrój, 22 lipca 2009. 2013-03-06. * Margit Kossobudzka: Niewiara czyni cuda (pol.). Gazeta Wyborcza, 27 maja 2009. 2010-05-31. * Luana Colloca, MD, PhD; Damien Finniss, MSc Med: Nocebo Effects, Patient-Clinician Communication, and Therapeutic Outcomes (ang.). The Journal of the American Medical Asociation, 2012;307(6):567-568. 2013-03-06. Zapoznaj się z zastrzeżeniami dotyczącymi pojęć medycznych i pokrewnych w Wikipedii. Kategorie: * Psychologia kliniczna * Farmakologia * Zwroty łacińskie * Eksperymenty medyczne Menu nawigacyjne * Utwórz konto * Zaloguj się * Artykuł * Dyskusja * Czytaj * Edytuj * Edytuj kod źródłowy * Historia i autorzy * Strona główna * Losuj artykuł * Kategorie artykułów * Najlepsze artykuły * Zgłoś błąd * Częste pytania (FAQ) Dla czytelników * Wyszukaj informacje * Użyj informacji * O Wikipedii * Kontakt * Wspomóż Wikipedię Dla wikipedystów * Pierwsze kroki * Centrum pomocy * Zasady edytowania * Kawiarenka * Ogłoszenia * Ostatnie zmiany Narzędzia * Linkujące * Zmiany w linkowanych * Prześlij plik * Strony specjalne * Link do tej wersji * Informacje o tej stronie * Element Wikidanych * Cytowanie tego artykułu Drukuj lub eksportuj * Utwórz książkę * Pobierz jako PDF * Wersja do druku W innych językach * Dansk * Deutsch * English * Español * Galego * 한국어 * Bahasa Indonesia * Italiano * Nederlands * Norsk bokmål * Português * Русский * Shqip * Svenska * Türkçe * Tiếng Việt Edytuj linki * Tę stronę ostatnio zmodyfikowano o 05:15, 13 mar 2013. * Tekst udostępniany na licencji Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach, z możliwością obowiązywania dodatkowych ograniczeń. Zobacz szczegółowe informacje o warunkach korzystania. * Zasady zachowania poufności * O Wikipedii * Korzystasz z Wikipedii tylko na własną odpowiedzialność * Dla deweloperów * Wersja dla urządzeń mobilnych * *